


Fun in the Kitchen

by Fangirl_Forever



Series: Fun [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Butt Slapping, Kitchen Sex, Rough Sex, Roughness, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 09:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11145801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Jason gets his revenge.





	Fun in the Kitchen

**Author's Note:**

> Someone suggested Jason get revenge for the laundry room incident so here you go!  
> *I don't own these characters.

Nico was putting the lasagna in the oven when he heard Jason enter the kitchen behind him. He ignored him, thinking Jason was just getting a drink. As soon as he closed the oven door and straightened up, he realized how wrong he was. 

Jason waited until Nico set the timer, and then grabbed him suddenly and pushed him against the counter. Nico gasped as he was bent over, his chest pressed against the counter. Jason had one hand on his back, effortlessly holding him down, and the other hand was quickly unbuttoning Nico’s skinny jeans. Nico tried to help, but Jason smacked his hands away, a warning that Nico instantly understood. 

Nico gripped the edge of the counter instead and tried not to wiggle as Jason pulled his jeans down and uncovered his ass, murmuring his approval that Nico was commando. Nico whimpered when he realized that Jason was not going to release his cock, leaving it trapped in his jeans. His cock was growing hard fast and it was uncomfortable in its position but Nico couldn’t do anything about without moving, which Jason was not going to let him do. 

Jason leaned over Nico’s back, slightly pressing his weight on him. He deliberately pressed his hips against Nico’s bare ass, knowing the scrape of rough denim would turn his skin pink. Nico moaned and dropped his head against the countertop. That action exposed his neck and Jason couldn’t resist. He dropped his head and attacked Nico’s neck, licking and biting roughly. Nico gasped and pushed back against Jason’s body. Jason groaned and he lifted his head, panting. Nico chuckled and moved his hips again. He could feel Jason’s cock straining against his jeans and he rubbed against it, wanting to drive Jason crazy. 

Jason straightened up and put his hand on Nico’s back again. He looked down and watched Nico’s ass, enjoying the sight. Then, he decided that even though Nico’s ass was bright pink from his jeans, it was missing something. Jason smiled wickedly and leaned back down to Nico’s ear. He bit his earlobe and pulled it hard, making Nico yelp. Then he whispered, “Don’t. Move.” Nico nodded frantically and Jason stood back up. 

Nico stayed very still, wondering what Jason was going to do. When he felt Jason’s hands on his ass, he squirmed a bit. Jason lightly smacked his ass in warning. Nico moaned and bit his lip, concentrating on controlling his body. Jason was having a similar problem and he had to adjust himself in his jeans, pressing the heel of his hand against his cock to try to alleviate the pressure.

Jason could feel Nico’s body trembling and he chuckled softly. He touched Nico’s ass again, palming each cheek easily in a hand. He squeezed and massaged the skin, slowly, and then unexpectedly slapped Nico’s ass. Nico jumped and moaned. Jason smiled and slapped him again, a little harder. Nico jumped again, this time yelling. Jason laughed aloud then, causing Nico to say, snarkily, “Quit teasing and do something already or I’ll do it myself!”

Rather than respond, Jason slapped Nico’s ass hard several times in a row, not holding back. Nico hissed and Jason massaged him to take away the sting. He only gave Nico seconds to recover before he dropped to his knees. He gripped Nico’s hips tight, squeezing once in warning. Nico froze, waiting. 

Jason blew air over Nico’s ass, licking his lips when it flinched, and then bit into the skin. Nico yelped and then hissed when Jason sucked on the skin hard. Taking the cue from Nico, Jason spent the next few minutes biting and slapping Nico’s skin, his cock twitching with every yell or moan Nico let out. He could feel his cock leaking through his denim, and curiously reached around to the front of Nico’s jeans. His hand found the matching wet spot on Nico’s jeans and he rubbed the bulge that was just barely restrained by the denim. Nico choked on a moan. 

Finally, Jason couldn’t take it anymore and he opened his jeans. His cock sprang out and Jason gripped its base tight, feeling too close to the edge already. He pulled back, needing a moment to calm himself, but seeing the results of his play, Nico’s ass bright red and covered in bite marks and finger-shaped bruises, did nothing to calm him.  
Feeling that he couldn’t handle anymore teasing himself, Jason yanked the skinny jeans down to Nico’s knees, exposing his cock but leaving his legs trapped. Nico sighed in relief and reached for, wanting to just stroke his cock and give himself some relief. But Jason grabbed his hand and put it back on the counter edge. “I didn’t say you could move,” Jason said hoarsely. Nico jerked his head and Jason assumed it was a nod.

Jason repositioned himself just behind Nico, very glad for their height differences now. Normally he would have had to bend his knees slightly to fuck Nico, but for what he had in mind, the position was perfect. He groped Nico’s ass again, just to hear Nico moan, and then he shifted slightly, sliding his cock in between Nico’s cheeks. Nico gasped in shock but didn’t protest as Jason made a couple of experimental thrusts. Jason grinned and pulled away from Nico. 

Despite Nico’s trepidation, he couldn’t help but whine at the loss of contact. He heard Jason chuckle behind him and then Jason was spitting. Nico wanted to look behind him to see what Jason had planned but he remembered what Jason had said and resisted the urge. When he felt the touch of something wet slipping between his ass cheeks, it was unexpected and he jumped. 

Jason felt him jump and rubbed his back soothingly. He knew what Nico was thinking so he said, “Don’t worry, I’m not gonna fuck you right now. At least, not that way.” After a pause, Nico nodded, slowly this time. Jason spit into his hand, this time rubbing it on his cock instead of Nico’s ass. Then, he lined himself back up and slowly started thrusting.  
Nico gasped. He enjoyed ass play, especially enjoyed penetration, but this was new. With each thrust, it felt like Jason was teasing the skin around his hole. It was nice, but it wasn’t enough for Nico to cum. Nico whimpered as Jason started to speed up, occasionally spitting straight down onto his cock.

Jason gripped Nico’s ass hard and pressed his cheeks together around his cock, creating more friction. Between the spit and how much his cock was leaking, his cock slid in and out easily. Jason’s head dropped backwards as he moaned. His fingers dug harder into Nico’s skin, leaving more finger marks. Wanting to hear Nico, he slapped his ass and was rewarded when Nico yelled. He grinned and then he was fucking Nico uncontrollably, not bothering to check his strength or speed as he thrust his hips. He couldn’t stop slapping and groping Nico’s ass either, wringing more yells and moans from him.

Nico was desperate and, thinking Jason wasn’t paying attention, he let go of the counter and grabbed his cock. Instantly, Jason hand was grabbing his wrist and, without pausing, he pulled his hand off his cock. Nico whimpered helplessly as Jason moved his arm behind his back and pushed Nico down into the counter again. The position trapped his cock between his body and the counter and with every thrust his cock was rubbing against the smooth cabinet door. It was quickly becoming too much for Nico and he felt tears burn his eyes and spill down his face. 

Jason was on the edge, but hearing Nico’s quiet, desperate sob sent him over. He let go of Nico’s hand and pulled away from Nico. One hand spread Nico’s ass open and with the other he pumped his cock several times. And finally, Jason shouted as he came, spurting all over and between Nico’s ass cheeks.  
Nico squirmed as he felt the warmth spreading all over his ass. His cock was leaking all over the cabinet and his balls were so tight it hurt. He waited, biting his lip hard, for Jason to finish. And finally, he heard Jason sigh before his hands were stroking up and down Nico’s sides. Nico moaned at the touch. Then Jason was leaning over him, pressing their bodies together. Nico sobbed again and Jason shushed him. 

Jason slowly lifted Nico up and turned them so that his back was to the counter instead. He leaned backwards slightly, making Nico arch his body. His cock thrust out, bobbing in the air because Nico couldn’t stop his hips from moving anymore, seeking some sort of friction. Jason wrapped one arm around Nico’s shoulders and the other reached around and finally, finally, someone was touching his cock and Nico cried more, needing it so badly.

Jason pumped Nico’s cock the way he liked it, rough and fast, making sure to squeeze a bit too. He could see the tears on Nico’s cheeks and he whispered loving words into his ear. The contradiction of Jason’s words and the rough attention he was giving his cock made Nico jerk back against Jason, and then he was cumming hard. 

Nico struggled to breathe, choking on his screams as he finally got relief. He clutched Jason’s arm as his legs gave out. His vision blurred and then finally he could breathe again. He leaned his head back against Jason and closed his eyes, exhausted.

Jason laughed in his ear and then kissed his neck. He let go of Nico’s cock and, uncaring that his hand was messy with cum, he wrapped his arm around Nico’s waist. They stood like that for several minutes, coming down and catching their breathes together. 

Nico turned his head and lightly kissed Jason’s chin. “So, is that your revenge for the laundry room incident?” he asked cheekily.

Jason laughed. He pecked Nico on the lips and said, “Yeah, we’re even now.”


End file.
